Fenrir
"You lied, Allfather! If you kept your word, I would have been a friend to the gods! When Ragnarok arrives, I will break free and devour the Sun and the moon, but I will take the most pleasure in killing you!" ~Fenrir, talking to Odin. Fenrir,' '''also known as Hródvitnir (Arch-Wolf), is a monstrous wolf-like beast, and a son of the trickster god Loki and the giantess Angrboda. He is the one who bit Týr's hand off, and he is predicted to kill Odin when Ragnarok strikes. Greatly feared by the Aesir, particularly Odin, much of what he attempts to prevent during Ragnarok is due to his paranoia over Fenrir. Appearance Fenrir is a huge hairy beast, resembling a giant wolf. The last time the Norse gods encountered him, the wolf was almost thirty-feet tall, and he continues to grow until he reaches his limit at Ragnarok, when he is big enough to devour both the Sun and the moon. His eyes glow with an inner fire, and the wolf's black lips curl in a very human-like sneer. Magma flows within his veins, sometimes visible from outside his thick skin and fur. Embers erupt from his very footsteps. Some parts of him are covered in chains from the many attempts the Norse Gods have tried to capture and imprison him. Biography Found in Jotunheim with his siblings, he was taken by the Norse Gods back to Asgard, and the god of war and justice Týr raised and cared for Fenrir, but the pup grew at an alarming rate. Despite the warnings and prophecies he would tear Odin apart at Ragnarok and devour the earth and sky, they did not end Loki's son, and instead, decided to try to restrain and capture him. Thrice they tried to bind him, each time convincing Fenrir that the chains were nothing more than a challenge for his strength, a test to see if he could shatter them. The first two God-forged chains were easily broken beneath the beast’s terrible power, but the third was a dwarf-made ribbon, which was called Gleipnir, which was made from impossible ingredients, but Fenrir grew suspicious of the God’s intentions. As a show of faith, he demanded one of them place a hand in his mouth, and if the ribbon proved magical in nature, he would exact punishment. Brave, if foolish, Fenrir's very caretaker Týr put his fist in Fenrir’s maw as the ribbon was secured around the wolf's body. Fenrir strained and screamed, but could not break free, and in rage, he bit off Týr’s hand. He is still bound by Gleipnir somewhere in Asgard, at least until Ragnarok begins. Personality Like his brother Jormungand, Fenrir demonstrates a large amount of intelligence, but unlike his brother the serpent, he is capable of understandable speech. He is a confident and arrogant beast, and enjoys proving how strong he is. But he strongly dislikes losing and betrayal, as demonstrated when he became infuriated by the gods' deceit. He holds grudges as well, and swore to kill Odin for what he did to him. He has a massive appetite and is not picky on what exactly he eats, whether it be whole villages, buildings, livestock, or even other gods that he does not like. However, he still has a fondness for Týr, who was his only friend and caretaker when the great wolf was young, and was shocked when the war god stepped up to sacrifice his hand. Týr still visits Fenrir while he is bound, and tells the wolf stories he enjoyed as a pup. Abilities '''Vast Strength:' Fenrir is absurdly strong, strong enough to break hundreds, if not thousands of tons-worth of chains made by the gods with ease on a daily basis. It is unknown how strong Fenrir is exactly, but based on the predictions of Ragnarok having Fenrir one day crunch down the Sun and moon and then kill Odin, Fenrir may be on an estimated high star to solar system-level strength scale. As such, after he kills Odin, he effectively makes all of the dead warriors in Valhalla looking "too few" to stop him. His strength has been greatly feared by the Aesir. Vast Durability: It has not been specified on how exactly durable Fenrir is, but during Ragnarok, he will devour the Sun, which at its core burns at temperatures of 27,000,000 degrees (fahrenheit); 4,500 times hotter than the Hiroshima bomb, without any sign of discomfort. His durability seemingly renders him unstoppable to all the dead warriors in Valhalla until he pushes his way towards Odin, and will endure repeated attacks from the chief god until he finally kills the Allfather. Acute Senses: Being of beastly origins, Fenrir possesses largely enhanced senses of a greater level than those of certain animals, both of natural and even mythical origins. It is often told in Asgard that he is the greatest hunter. Beastly Stamina: Fenrir has almost-unlimited stamina, and has a great lung capacity, allowing him to function for long periods of time without tiring himself. To this day, Fenrir is still struggling with the magical ribbon that binds him. Ferocious Speed: On all fours, Fenrir was fast enough to catch up with Asgard's fastest horses, combined with his massive stride allows him to cover a large amount of land in very little time. Surprising Agility: Despite his sheer weight and huge size, Fenrir can, from a crouch, jump over small mountains and leap vast distances. Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Likewise, in the event that Fenris was ever damaged heavily whilst in combat or otherwise, he is able to heal from even the most grievous wounds in mere moments. Weaknesses '''Mystical Metal: The only materials capable of killing gods and monsters, large amounts can actually harm Fenrir. A Son of Odin: Based on the prophecy of Ragnarok, only one person, a son of Odin, is said to be able to kill Fenrir. Arrogance: His arrogance can sometimes cause him to overestimate his own abilities. Trivia * A majority of the information on this profile comes straight from Norse mythology and Riordan canon about gods. * It is speculated Fenrir's appearance was a foreshadowing of the fate of Narfi and Nari, Loki's first sons. Shortly before Loki's Binding, the Aesir transformed Nari into a wolf, which then devoured Narfi while Loki was forced to watch. Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Powerful Category:Alive Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Monster Category:Norse